


Boxed Lisa

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canary Wharf Battle, Gen, Pre-Torchwood, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: I always wonder how Ianto got Lisa into the Hub in the first place. This is one of my theories. This is a one-shot and totally just a thought so no flamming or haters please. Thanks to those who do read my stuff. xx





	Boxed Lisa

Jack stood dejectedly as he felt the rain trickle under the collar of his Great Coat.

No matter how much he pretended it didn't, sometimes the coat failed him and as he stood looking at the ruins of Canary Warf he knew there had been failures all around.

"Bloody Yvonne" he sighed, motioning for the team to follow him, "Tosh, you head for the archives and box what you can. Owen and I will head up to search for survivors. Suzie, can you please entertain the fucking military? You know UNIT haven't forgiven me over the Doctor's hand."

Ianto stood watching wearily as the team moved through the rubble, picking their way into the tower and he sighed softly, then turned from the vid-screen to look around the Secure Archives. Although there had been no sound Jack was easy to lip read, the one called Dosh or...Tosh....Toshiko Sato. That's it. He remembered the personnel files now. Toshiko was so polite on the phone, she was heading this way.

Ianto moved to action, working feverishly and when he heard her footfalls he was ready, sitting calmly on the crates with what he hoped was a confused look. The Jacket on the back of his chair was still warm but no longer smouldering and he hoped she would not smell the scorching over the stench of death in the air.

"Oh hello" she said and he jumped to his feet.

"Who are you, did Ms Hartman send you?" Ianto begged, "I don't know what it happening, it's been so long. She must have sent you, you overrode the lockdown."

"My name is Doctor Sato, I am from Torchwood three, Cardiff." She informed him softly, her genuine consideration making him hesitate, then sit again as she continued to talk, "It's OK. We are doing what we can to help, I need you to help me now. UNIT are up there trying to get jurisdiction so we need to bag and tag as much....oh dear that was an unfortunate term, sorry, we need to secure anything that is Torchwood only."

Ianto worked with her for the next half hour, his hands shaking and he looked to the crates again as he judged if he could do it, "One of those crates is power based. If has a back up battery of about five hours but then it will cease to keep the ....er.....goods contained."

Tosh glanced over at it and nodded "Right. Ifan? Did you say that's your name? Write that down and I will make sure it's plugged in the other end."

Owen came down, looking bedraggled and he didn't even glance in Ianto's' direction as he told her to hurry up, UNIT had gotten Prince Phillip on the line and that usually means an override with HRH off at the flower show.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked after Owen had gone and Tosh glanced at him her look of gratitude almost making him pull the cup back but there wasn't time. Not really and he smiled softly as he handed it to her, sitting next to her as he sipped his own.

"Remember" he said as he rose to rinse the cups, "That crate must be placed somewhere out of the way and plugged in. It is imperative."

Tosh nodded and leaned back in the chair as Ianto pulled his jacket from the chair he had been sitting in and he slipped out the way she had come in.

.

.

.

.

Tosh stood staring at the crate as it was unloaded, Suzie approaching with a crowbar.

"No, wait" Tosh said with her hand raised, "It's from the secure archives. It must not be opened. Put in the lower levels, there's a power point in that room we cleared out of the old medical equipment."

"What's in it?" Suzie asked and Tosh blinked as she tried to remember but it was hazy. Bloody headache was like a hangover and she was still smarting at Owen finding her asleep at the desk, bemoaning his hard work while she had been napping.

"Uh...alien" she finally said and Suzie was already moving over to a smaller crate with a padlock, smashing it open and lifting out a knife.

"Wow, this has the same markings as the glove" she said to herself with glee, taking off as Tosh blinked and tried to focus in the crate.

She shook her head to clear it and then asked Owen to help her move it, soon plugging it in and closing the large metal doors.

"What is it?" Owen asked.

"Contained" she replied as she walked away and Owen shrugged.

He had better things to do anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto watched from a distance as the crates slowly moved from the parking level to the lower floor on the CCTV he had logged into using his Torchwood IDs and as Lisa's stats soared on his PDA he knew she had been plugged in. Tosh had remembered.

He felt sick to his stomach but knew he had no choice.

He had promised to do his best and he never broke a promise.

He did regret having to Retcon Toshiko but it wouldn't do for her to remember his connection to that crate. Not when he had to come into this thing fresh.

Tomorrow he would start the surveillance on her. She seemed a better mark than Suzie who seemed to belong to the rat faced man she argued with on the coms.

As Ianto went to turn from the corner of the Plass he caught a flash of blue and watched the Captain stride out across the cobbles.

His mouth went dry.


End file.
